Of Ice Cream And Baseballs
by Madame GiGi
Summary: See, this is what you get for attending extra-curricular activiteies! And how did an evening of getting ice cream turn into that! Will you ever learn to like baseball after this! Readerx80  friendship T for language


It was about five o'clock p.m. and the Creative Writing club had just gotten let out.  
>You had just walked out of the back of the school with your club president, and the two of you just talked about whatever popped into your heads. When a pause came in the conversation, you could hear grunting off in the distance. You turned your head. "What is that?" you asked your upperclassmen club president. She shielded her eyes and turned to face the baseball field. "Oh, its just Yamamoto Takeshi; he's the schools baseball prodigy." You turned and shielded your eyes from the setting sun. You could just barley make out the figure of a boy, despite being not too far, swinging his bat and PWNing baseballs.<br>"Wow", you said, "he's good."  
>"Yeah, well, lets go," president said before turning to leave.<br>You both turned to leave when you heard a loud grunt. Someone called, "LOOK OUT!" You had barley turned to check it out before seeing all white, then all black.  
>Everything was dark and you couldn't move. In the darkness you could hear the president and who you presumed to be Yamamoto Takeshi. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! BASEBALL FREAK!" the president shouted.<br>"Maybe we can take her to the nurse," he suggested unfazed by the insult.  
>"We're the only ones on campus, you idiot!"<br>"Well, lets call an ambulance than." You heard the charms clink together as the prez whipped out her phone.  
>"Nnn!" you moaned. You didn't want to go to the hospital, and you tried to convey that. "W-wait..."<br>"Hey! Are you okay?" you heard Takeshi ask, lightly shaking your shoulders. "Mmm.." you moaned and twisted trying to sit up. Your mouth felt extremely dry. "D-Don't move too much!", warned the prez.  
>You reached up to rub you eye but the left side of your face began throbbing. "Ahh!" you cried out and sucked in air through your teeth. "Heh-heh! Yeah, you're gonna have a shiner tomorrow," Yamamoto laughed. You shot your right eye open and glared at the boy hovering above you; noticing your head was in his lap. 'Why is my head in such an award place,' you thought to yourself, even if he is cute?'<br>"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Prez asked leaning over you.  
>"No... Just let me rest a bit..." you said feeling suddenly tired.<br>"No! you're not supposed to sleep!" the club president panicked. So the club president called you an ambulance and they took the three of you to the hospital. Takeshi left when he heard you were gonna be okay.

* * *

><p>One Week Later...<p>

Murmuring drifted through the halls. "She's back!" some exclaimed. "Where was she?" other's asked. "I heard she was in a car accident and they had to take off half of her face!" is what some would say.  
>You had the wrapped up the left half of your face because no amount of make-up could cover up the "shiner" that the schools baseball prodigy, Yamamoto Takeshi, had given you. Yeah, it was an accident, but it would've been weird with everyone starring at you.<br>You were walking toward your homeroom when you hear someone call, "Hey! (Y/N)!" You turned around to see Yamamoto Takeshi coming toward you with a look of guilt and relief on his face. "Are you okay," he asked you.  
>"Well Yamamoto-San, you gave me a concussion, and I can't remember how to ride a bike!" Pain crossed his face. "But other than that, I feel just peachy," you obviously faked happiness. Then you rolled your eyes and walked away; you didn't care that the Yamamoto Fan Club would have you head. He put his hand on your shoulder to stop you. "You know, when I'm down, I eat ice cream." You looked at him as if to question, 'So?' He got the hint and answered, "Well, maybe I could treat you to some? You know, make you feel better?" You thought about it. The idiot did knock you out; the least he could do is give you some ice cream (and maybe pay your hospital bill). "Fine," you answered.<br>His eyes widened. "Really? Well okay, I'll pick you up after school by the gym." You tried to scoff but it came out as more of a laugh than a scoff.

After school, waiting for Yamamoto, you ran into club president. Well more like she walked up to you. "Hey, how ya doin'?" she asked. "Peachy," you replied honestly that time. You couldn't lie to Prez. (Mostly because she always saw right through you.) "What're ya up to?" she asked.  
>"Just waitin' for someone so we can go get ice cream."<br>"Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean, you just got out of the hospital."  
>"Well, yeah. I got out of the hospital because I was fine."<br>Club president gave you an exasperated sigh. "Who are you going with anyway?" Just as she asked you heard,"Hey, _!" You saw the prez flinch and spin around. You remembered how UN-fond of Yamamoto she was as she glared at him. "Him?" she shouted incredulously. She spun back to you. "You're getting ice cream with him? The guy who put you in the hospital? Go with him willingly and he'll put you in the ground next!" She turned back to Yamamoto and was about to explode, but you stepped in front of her.  
>"Woah-woah! Calm down!" You looked at her red face and took her shoulders.<br>She calmed a bit and asked "Why? Why him?" "Well," you began to explain,"I figure he just wants to apologize by treating me to ice cream." You paused and turned to him, "You are treating me right?"  
>"Oh! Yeah-Yeah!" He threw his hands up defensively. "Look, I'm just really sorry about what happened."<br>You smiled and nodded and turned back to your prez. "See? Besides, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"  
>She looked wary, but agreed. "Call me later, okay?" You smiled and waved as she turned to walk away. You looked back at Yamamoto who gave you a sheepish grin.<p>

"Sorry about that," you apologized to Yamamoto walking down the street to Midori Park. "It's just that Prez has been really protective of me since we were kids. I would always get into trouble and she would always come bail me out."  
>He gave a nod, "Aah..." You two walked down the street in silence when Yamamoto pointed toward exclaiming, "Oh! Here we are!" You awed at the ice cream shaped ice cream shop in the park. Yamamoto treated himself to a double vanilla ice cream while you had a butterscotch vanilla. You guys talked about random stuff, but mostly baseball. That guy was really passionate about it.<br>You guys were sitting on a bench when he told you that you had been clobbered because Yamamoto was practicing, but his sweat made the bat slip; and when he tried to get a grip on it he swung too hard sending the ball into overdrive, sending it straight for your head. "Does that make sense," he asked. You nodded.  
>When you looked up, you noticed the playground was full of kids and the park was in full swing. In fact, the sun was setting! You looked at your phone- 5:36 P.M.!<br>"Woah," you both said remembering that school had let out at three.  
>"I should probably get you home," Yamamoto said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. You stood up and stretched, and went on your way.<br>Strangely outside the park, everything was eerily quiet. "Wow, this is creepy," you both said at the same time. You guys continued, but slightly on alert. You tried not to talk so that you could hear your surroundings better. When you felt a disturbance in the air you et out a small gasp. You looked at Yamamoto who had this very serious (and sexy) look on his face.  
>All of a sudden, a bunch of suited men came out from behind houses and alleyways! There were about twenty of them! They looked like foreigners.<br>A bald guy on top of someone's roof began to speak. "Yamamoto Takeshi, we've come for you!" he shouted.  
>WTF!<br>You looked at Yamamoto who went for the bat strapped to his back. Or, what you thought was a bat.  
>He pulled it out so freakin' fast that the freakin' bat freakin' transformed into a freakin' sword! All you could think was: 'HolyFreakin'Shit!'<br>He got into a swordsman's stance and ordered you to "Get behind me." You stepped behind him and looked around with your good eye. 'WTH is going on here?' you thought fanatically. Looking around at al the men you noticed that they all had weapons.  
>"Yamamoto-kun, be careful," you whispered into his back before stepping back giving him room to swing around.<br>When the bald guy snapped his fingers, ten guys rushed forward. Yamamoto was able to cut most of them down but the others came even faster. Then two of them came straight for you. You shrieked and jumped out of the way before they were able to get you. Yamamoto spun around. "(Y/N)!" he cried. Too preoccupied with you he didn't see the large suited man lunge for him. When the gut landed a blow, Yamamoto fell to one knee, but quickly struck down him down.  
>"Get the girl!" commanded the bald guy. "No!" Yamamoto cried. "We're doing you a favor!" he shouted; "She's just gonna get in your way! Then you can fight us seriously!" Yamamoto looked at the panicked look on your face as the men began closing in on you. He made a dash for you but was blocked by other men.<br>But you refused to be a victim. You fished some pens out of you schoolbag. A guy ran up to you swiftly kicked him in the crotch; and as he was doubled over in pain you kicked him in the face, and he went down. The assailants looked slightly taken back, but quickly regained their composure and attacked you anyway. And with the away you used pens, it was amazing that they weren't registered weapons. But it wasn't your weapons that made you untouchable; it was your raw untapped skill and resolve. After seeing Yamamoto go down for you, you resolved not to get in the way and be useless. You noticed that Yamamoto had taken down three other guys and was fighting his way toward you. You looked around and saw that there were only four other people fighting, not including the bald boss up on the roof over there. Yamamoto cut two down, and you did a cartwheel landing a double crotch-shot.  
>And with everyone down, you guys turned to face the bald guy, but he was gone. You looked around but didn't see anyone (besides all the bodies on then ground). "Let's get out of here," Yamamoto said taking your hand and striding off down the street. You had to take two steps to equal one of his; not because you were short or anything, but he was practically sprinting.<br>He was making all kinds of turns, which you figured was just to get those guy off your trail. "Uh, Yamamoto, I know this is none of my business, but are you involved in some illegal activities?" you asked in between breaths. He pulled you into a very narrow alleyway. "Yamamoto?"  
>"Yes."<br>"'Yes' what?" "I'm involved in some 'illegal' activities. But its okay, because we're honorable about it!" he whispered.  
>"What's that even mean?" you asked in a loud whisper.<br>"Don't worry," he began solemnly, "I'll protect you."  
>You scoffed, "Worry about your own darn self."<br>He hushed you and led you out the other side of the alley. The sun had set and street and porch lights illuminated the street. Outside of the alley were nearly three times as many guys as there were before! 50 to be specific. "Ho' shit," you cursed to yourself. You searched around for any possible escape routes... You saw none. 'I guess we'll be fighting our way out of this one,' you thought angrily.  
>You looked up and you could make out the head honcho bald guy on another roof.<br>"Well Yamamoto Takeshi," he shouted, "You and your girlfriend proved to be a powerful team for such snot-nosed brats! But your luck has run out, and its time to die!"  
>'Err! Just who does that gut think he is?' you thought.<br>"Psst! (Y/N)!" Yamamoto whispered to you, "You see that manhole over there?" He gestured to manhole a few yards away behind some suited men. "Yeah." you replied. "If you can get it open, we can escape into the sewers."  
>"Eww," you replied, "But okay." And how you were going to accomplish that, you had no clue. You and Yamamoto stood back-to-back, preparing to fight. You were out of pens so you threw your schoolbag toward the manhole hoping someone would trip on it.<br>You heard the Honcho shout "Wave 1: go!" Twenty suits charged!  
>Even without your pens, you were still a good fighter from all that sparring with your cousins. You always won. You still had a tough time taking on grown people. But you did the best you could to take them down. After your current opponent went down, you looked around and realized that there were at least thirty other suits ready to take you guys on. And you were still really far from the manhole!<br>"How ya holdin' up?" Yamamoto shouted.  
>"Honestly? I'm a bit surprised I'm still standing!" You responded.<br>Your blood suddenly ran cold. You've had this feeling before; and that could only mean one thing.  
>"Haha! Hey Hibari-San!" You heard Yamamoto shout.<br>Your panicked eye looked around and you finally spotted him. He was atop a roof with his long black coat billowing in the wind, and a red armband that read: Disciplinary Committee. He had wild black hair, and steely narrow eyes. He gave you the creeps none the less. And being late to school on several occasions, you felt his wrath. His name is Hibari Kyoya. The Namimori Middle prefect, aka the Angel of Death!  
>"If you continue to disturb the peace in Namimori", he pulled out his tonfas and got in a stance, "Then I'll bite you to death." He leapt across the rooftops to the Honcho.<br>The Honcho seemed to recognize and panicked a little. While everyone seemed preoccupied, you made your move!  
>You rushed up to the manhole and slid your fingers in the decaying grout. You were extremely glad that you had decided to wait until the weekend to get a manicure because your nails were ruined and you were gonna need it. The manhole was extremely heavy and you were only able to slide it back a few inches, just barley cracking it open. But someone noticed you and you felt a swift kick to your stomach, lifting you straight up off your feet. You felt the air leave your body.<br>You landed on your hands and knees, coughing and gagging.  
>"(YN)!" Yamamoto shouted. You didn't have enough air to respond so you just gave him a thumbs up.  
>Now you were fired up with anger. You had to stick to the goal and GET THAT MANHOLE OPEN! You inhaled deeply and jumped up. The suits were closing in on you. You figured you needed a distraction. You foot kicked your recently discarded bag. You threw it over their heads and just as you predicted, they all looked at it instead of you. A surge of adrenaline permitted you to throw the manhole open. "Yama-kun! It's open!" you shouted. He turned to you with fire in his eyes. And you saw that he was fighting with not one, but four swords at once! And they looked like they were on fire! He even seemed to fly toward you when you called him over. 'Maybe I should go to a psychiatrist', you thought.<br>While you were watching him, someone came up and punched you in your good eye.  
>You stumbled but quickly spun around and swung blindly until your fists connected with something that felt like a face. You felt like you might as well had been unconscious since you couldn't see anything! You felt useless!<br>"(Y/N)" you heard a familiar voice call. And arm grabeed you around your waist. "Hibari-San, we're leaving!" Yamamoto lifted you off your feet and took off running. When he jumped, you panicked and clung onto him, thinking it was scary to be blind in the air. The air suddenly went from being cool and dry to being hot, humid and stanky! You feel that Yamamoto wasn't running, but more like flying.  
>How was this even possible? You guys were flying really fast for two minutes when he stopped and set you down. "Are you okay?" he asked. You had no clue where you were standing and began screaming at a wall, "I'm blind!" you cried.<br>You really weren't tho', all you had to do was take off your bandage.  
>"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said sadly. "Here, let me see..." he turned you to face him and tilted you head upward. "Yeah, your eye is swollen shut.." There was a pause. "Look," he began, "I'm real sorry for getting you involved in my personal problems. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I understand if you hate me."<br>You couldn't belive what you were hearing! He did nothing but try to help you all day! It wasn't his fault some sickos were trying to kill kids. You knew he couldn't see the incredulous look on you face with bout of you eyes impaired, so you ripped off your bandage. You looked up at him (with a look of incredulity).  
>"Yama-kun, I couldn't hate you!" You spoke quickly. "You did nothing but try to help me feel better; but some weirdos attacked you and I got in the way! If anything, I'm sorry!" you were breathing heavily.<br>He smiled before a puzzled look came across his face. "'Yama-kun'"? he smirked.  
>You explained that you were hurrying because you thought you didn't have time to say the whole thing. "Oh," he said. You looked around the sewers, and despite it being dark , you could see extremely well with your unbandaged eye. You didn't have this kind of vision before Yamamoto hit you.<br>"Wow," you whispered. "What?" he asked. "I-I can see extremely well." You could even see around the bend in the sewer.  
>You looked at the swords in Yamamoto's hands and took one and examined it. "Yamamoto, I'd have never guessed that you were in some pretty intense crap."<br>"Maa-maa... This is pretty tame to what I normally do," he said nonchalantly.  
>You weren't sure if that was supposed to calm you down. It didn't! That only meant that Yamamoto was fighting to-the-death on a regular basis. Then it hit you.<br>"OH GOODNESS! WE LEFT HIBARI!" You couldn't belive that you left a boy to die! Even if he did scare the peewees outta you, that didn't mean he deserved to be ripped to shreds!  
>"Ahh, he's fine. Hibari fights with me sometimes," Yamamoto laughed.<br>You didn't belive it. Hibari was strong enough to take them on... AND he was on our side?  
>You had no idea the boys in your school were so dangerous! (Well, you kinda had a feeling about Hibari.) You looked to the left, the way you'd come from. "They're coming," Yamamoto said seriously, and you warned him that they were coming from either direction.<br>Yamamoto had a plan. "If we jump in the water and swim with the current we can get out down the way." "Eww..." You said. "But I guess you're right..." You lookes to see how far you had to go. "If we go for 20m we'd be in a safe distance. Can you hold you breath that long?" He nodded.  
>Yeah it was gross, but you figured you could always just take a bath later. You both jumped in the water, sure to keep everything underwater. You swam and swam, and then you got out. Above was a another skipped it, figuring it may have been the one they came in through. When you got to the next manhole, Yamamoto went up first. You were glad to get some fresh air again!<br>Once out, Yamamoto turned to you and said, "I think you should go home." "No way!" you protested. "I've stuck with you this long, why would I leave you now?"  
>He got stern, "You'll only just get in the way if you stick around!" His tone surprised you. "Please just go home; your folks must be worried about you," he said softer. In a way he was right, it was none of your business anyway. You hung your head in defeat. "Fine, Yamamoto-San, I'll go home," you said stiffly.<br>"You can call me Yama-kun, if you like." he said with a goofy laughed sarcastically and turned to go home. When you got home, your parents had been waiting up for you, and they panicked when they saw your other eye. You realized it was nine o'clock. You couldn't tell them where you'd been or what you'd been up to or even who you'd been with. So after they grounded you for two months, you went out back and burned everything you were wearing, then proceeded upstairs to take a long, vigorous hot shower, and then a long bath.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

Club President knocked on your front door. The two of you usually walked to school together.  
>Your mom opened the door and told her that you weren't going to school today. (Of course you got sick from being in the sewers.) "But, she wanted you to give this note to someone." She reached for a note on the table that was written on your special stationary. "She wants you to give it to 'Yamamoto'.' President took the note and nodded, and went on her way. When she got down the street, she opened the note and read it. She scoffed and refolded it, and went to school.<br>The president saw Yamamoto hanging out with his friends. "Hey!" she shouted. Yamamoto turned to the prez. She noticed how beat up he looked, and got even more curious of why you didn't call her yesterday. "(Y/N) wanted me to give this to you," she shoved the note in his hands. "She's not in school today, y'know? I swear if you did something to hurt her, I'll get you." Prez turned on her heel and stormed away. Yamamoto blinked and looked at the note before opening it.

"OI! What was that about, Baseball Freak?" His silvery-haired friend shouted. "And where were you yesterday? You know there was an attack..."

Yamamoto toned him out. He was thinking about your note: "Dear Yama-kun, Thanks for the ice cream! -(Y/N) :) "

THE END

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed my story. If not, oh well. Constructive criticism is the best! I don't really htink I need a disclaimer,I obvilusly own nothing but the thoughts in my head. This story was inspired by the ice cream cone shaped ice cream shop that I pass on the hwy that's open at the most obscure hours. Here's to you!<p> 


End file.
